User talk:Seireitou
thx. Thx cuz I'm gonna right the story of Ahatake's life soonDarknesslover5000 08:16, 25 January 2009 (UTC)-- Blood blood Please make it more interesting then Ryuns fight when I kill you I want to savor your sweet blood. haha5 Tailed Gobi 15:28, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Hahaha... Seireitou, Seireitou, I don't feel like sullying my hands with that loser but I'd like to see you mop the floor with him, so here: *Reverse his Black Hell jutsu with your Rejection of Fate *If that doesn't work, (Which there is no logical reason why it shouldn't) eliminate his Rinnegan with your Ragnarok. He's just bouncing back with total nonsense so just use logic and if he doesn't comply so what, you can just end the story with him dreaming he's still awake and fighting. Echo Uchiha 02:17, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah, like I said, fight fire with fire, no offense. I'm in the process of attempting to humble this guy, so help me out with a double can of whoop-ass. --Cold hard steel 02:20, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Remember to make sure that your strategy is so efficient the only way he can attempt to dodge it is with a random Shadow Clone. (Remember, Huh? Huh?) Whew, good times. Echo Uchiha 02:22, 26 January 2009 (UTC) That might be wise considering we got too caught up in justice to ascend into higher forms. Echo Uchiha 02:26, 26 January 2009 (UTC) oh goodie. Lets welcome him to the godmod club with the initiation beating.. (cracks knuckles) Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 02:28, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Yay Oh whoop-di-doo, you took my advice. Having six bodies is his greatest strength, also making it his greatest weakness. Jake - Rinnegan = Uh oh Echo Uchiha 02:42, 26 January 2009 (UTC) You know what! those Zanpakuto were once one Zanpakuto but after some illegal jutsu it became three, so ONE! Shukai ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 02:43, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah He is a bit dry. Plus if he isn't just randomly licking ninjas then I bet it has something to do with the wolf thing inside of him. But I don't really care enough to look into it any further. Echo Uchiha 02:48, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Many thanks Okay, thanks for the advice. I'm gonna add some gory detail to see how he likes it, you should try it too. --Cold hard steel 03:03, 26 January 2009 (UTC) hey A Fallen Friend: Mystic Seireitou vs Jake C. Tazuna it says Ryuns dead is that true ??? how are you going to do the ninja world war thing?? is it one big battle or what?? Sweet That sounds awesome! I'll give it a try. Btw do you want to fight anytime soon? I know we have had like 50 lol, but I want to see what Ryun and Seireitou are finally capable of. Ten Tailed Fox 18:55, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Jake Yes I do. I just wrote a story on Ryun's return to life, so I'll have him show up in you and Jake's fight and we will take care of him together. Ten Tailed Fox 19:05, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Sounds great. Thanks. Ten Tailed Fox 19:22, 26 January 2009 (UTC) He visited me last month and he'll be seeing me at least twice in the next couple of months. I don't know what the deal is. Mabey it is the move. He is a pastor's kid so he's had to move alot. Idk, I didn't mean to snap on him the way I did last night, I was just tired of the whole blood lust thing... Ten Tailed Fox 22:48, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Forgive me Hello you are incorrect on your theory. It was as ryun feared. tho he never did admit it to anyone. I was overcome by an old friend of mine named Kacy. when he comes to see me I get a sense of blood lust that isnt containable. Dont think i am messed up or any thing I just went through something but I am good now and it should stay that way but dont think i am going to lose our fight now :) 5 Tailed Gobi 22:49, 26 January 2009 (UTC) yes my bad Well for starters he really is not a person he is more of a demon who I grew up with. I tried to get rid of him a many of times and thanks to ryan I thought I did for good. He cant posses me but when he talks to me I get strong and very well powerful...at the price of blood. In the story I say i give it to the Gobi but....ya. You now probably think i am crazy but it is true. yes yes I told you we are similarand it is because we are connected. I have told Ryan the same thing. We have the same feelings for things but it looks like you handle your demon far better then I do. You see when the demon or whatever you would like to call it comes you are either alone or you are born with it because you have immense power, like me you had both sides am I right?5 Tailed Gobi 23:03, 26 January 2009 (UTC) It isnt to different but ya I get you. Haha and I will get to the fight ryuns and ours as soon as I can hahaha5 Tailed Gobi 23:11, 26 January 2009 (UTC) you bet I would love to fight you with my mind clear. But it doesnt make me weaker. And again sorry for not being able to get ahold of myself.5 Tailed Gobi 23:16, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Zenkai Hey, I was wondering if it was possible for Ryun to use Zenkai? Ten Tailed Fox 00:32, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Ah okay then. I understand. Ten Tailed Fox 00:40, 27 January 2009 (UTC) No, no. It's no big deal. Not at all. Ten Tailed Fox 00:42, 27 January 2009 (UTC) wait Wait!! only the avatar can bend all 4 elements--Evan6789 00:59, 27 January 2009 (UTC) after you done after you done with ryun and im one with jake can you train Evan well Wellllll...I will have to decline. You and I are very similar so I want to see how strong I get taking my own path but one that isnt dark..I mean I got this far on my own so I want my own path. I will want another fight soon though. 5 Tailed Gobi 00:07, 28 January 2009 (UTC) .....heh heh -_-' *gulp* die???............................. uh i don't know i'll think about it--Evan6789 02:22, 27 January 2009 (UTC) hmmmmmm lower the chance of death and im in 42% 42% and we have a deal deal deal :) Im ready--Evan6789 21:30, 27 January 2009 (UTC) HEY Let me fight!! I can fight my own battle!@!! Stop playing Haizo!!! Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 23:34, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Although I need an Idea for something and I could use some advice.5 Tailed Gobi 00:08, 28 January 2009 (UTC) there is this There is this guy and his user deal is Enbace or whatever and he said he wants Jake to train with him and I thought it would be a good idea since my water body is a kaguya clan member so the problem is how does all that come together? I ask you cuz you have exp. training people.5 Tailed Gobi 00:17, 28 January 2009 (UTC) K thanks K thanks S man5 Tailed Gobi 00:25, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Lol By the way, nice entrance into the story. ^_^ Achrones150 00:27, 28 January 2009 (UTC) ok dude Dude I'll help u but when u say hair like inuyasha's do u mean long and white or just white?--Darknesslover5000 01:34, 28 January 2009 (UTC) ok but If I can't can I just make it white?Darknesslover5000 01:40, 28 January 2009 (UTC)-- watch closeley My match with Kokuangyo ends tonight. Watch the match closley and find out what happens. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 01:44, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Yes this will end up with Haizo Dragon Cycle death... you'll see how. Hey How do you make articles? I mean, I'm really, truely confused with the whole thing. hey Ok i'm working on the pic but is this a character? if so what is the name?Darknesslover5000 02:30, 28 January 2009 (UTC)-- yeah He might '''NOT have the long hairDarknesslover5000 02:41, 28 January 2009 (UTC)-- Ok Dude it'll be spiky. And not white. A silver grayDarknesslover5000 02:44, 28 January 2009 (UTC)-- all right. When I'm done I'll Upload it.--Darknesslover5000 02:46, 28 January 2009 (UTC) All right I think he's gonna kinda resemble Madara Uchiha back when he had long hair--Darknesslover5000 03:05, 28 January 2009 (UTC) I'm almost done. Are his eyes gonna be white like a Hyuga?--Darknesslover5000 03:17, 28 January 2009 (UTC) anything... anything else I should add or is that it?Darknesslover5000 03:29, 28 January 2009 (UTC)-- all right then it's getting there--Darknesslover5000 03:32, 28 January 2009 (UTC) srry it didn't come out so good here: --Darknesslover5000 03:59, 28 January 2009 (UTC) u r welcome--Darknesslover5000 15:42, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Hard Working Hey, I wanted to let you know that although I will still be working on the Naruto Fanon alot, I'm now working on my own wiki, the Cystic Fibrosis wiki (http://cysticfybrosis.wikia.com/wiki/Cystic_Fibrosis_Wiki). I started it last night in honor of my cousin and I'm fighting very hard to gather all the info possible to help him and people with his disease. I tell you this so you will know where I am if Im not always here. Ten Tailed Fox 17:18, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Dude, that would help so much! Could you become a member? i could make you an admin and once you have put the info you just help me develop the site. Would that be ok? Ten Tailed Fox 17:49, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Thank you so much! We have had snowdays for the past two days down here and its only getting worse. Ten Tailed Fox 17:57, 28 January 2009 (UTC) fun Youre missing some crap over at sol.. log on. Also, Hikami Arc. I'll start it today. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 18:25, 28 January 2009 (UTC) hey are you there. I've been waiting a long time ☺--Evan6789 23:01, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Ok look Alright you know what nobody is perfect and its kinda late so my vision is blury and I dont think it matters all that much...Do you? 5 Tailed Gobi 04:48, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Just messing Haha just messing around and yeah I will get it later. So How come you take so many students?To make a legacy? Or do you just train them Because they ask enough?5 Tailed Gobi 04:54, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Doesnt that Doesnt that get old? or do you really not care? 5 Tailed Gobi 05:03, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Inner I watched most of your training things and your favorite things to teach seem to relate to inner hollow type things. It really describes you doesnt it? Your inner hollow.5 Tailed Gobi 05:10, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Tactict Thats pretty good, like so eveyone is unique instead of everyone ending up the same way. Man it would be annoying if the oroginals on this site was lost cuz everyone wants the same power. Who all did you get training from? If anyone? Your requiem Yeah, Haizo's dead, so he can't kill Seireitu... plus, you copied that from Code Geass. Youre just a phony! HEY!! EVERYONE!@!! THIS GUYS A BIG PHONY!!!!!!! Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 19:51, 29 January 2009 (UTC) I didn't agree to this. And I don't get... i dunno, Suzaku or Minkai or somebody wo won't die right afeter Seireitoun does!! And Why does he have to die agaiN??! Is cause Haizo and Hikaru die, and you just wat to fit in, or are you gonna have him revived AGAIN somwhow?? Yes, Haizo has to die, he has no choice. He was doomed from the second Hitatsu became his partner. SEIREITOU just pisss off the world, then kills himself on his own. He has a choice. Also, If Kinryu was to win, then Earth would be desrtoyed as well. And the Kitsune realm. And Hebikyokoku. And so forth. Its a chain effect. So Haizo saved every existing space, while you piss everyone off then commit suicide. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 20:31, 29 January 2009 (UTC) I changed mine so its different. The storyline will actualy be very different from what you expect.. YOURS is strait off cODE Geass! also, Haizo does not learn about the cycle until right before it happens. from here, its inavoidble and Haizo accepts His fate, knowing it will save the worlds. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 20:53, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Haizo's movie would have to be separated into, like, five parts, or it would be two days long. >_< Plus, Haizo's arc begins right after his match between Kokuangyo, so it makes no sense. Youre screwed now. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 21:26, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Sorry, but Seireitou is ALIVE during the tournament. If anything, Hauzo would die first. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 21:36, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Your turn. By the way, Kyosuke is needed in a future part for my characters' bio. So don't kill him off, k? Achrones150 21:38, 29 January 2009 (UTC) How baut this Seireitou never intended to die, but Haizo gets revived temporaily to kill Seireitou. Seireitou didn't plan the death. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 21:48, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Okay. Deal. Be aware thats before the shinobi tournament. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 21:55, 29 January 2009 (UTC) YES!! I was hoping you'd ask. If you want, you can have Seireitou join Haizo and Rokinsei in the Draconic Hell Tournament.. and if you want you can have a dragon. Your choice. I'll alert you when you enter. !Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 22:02, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Tourney Okay, I'll make the tourney around late Feb., all right? -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Fanon Proctor) 22:08, 29 January 2009 (UTC) I'll arrange the tournament and make schedules and bracket. K? -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Fanon Proctor) 22:17, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Rakurai Edit him as you see fit. He will be your dragon partner. sorry about the pic. Its the best I could find. most asin dragons look like this: http://i298.photobucket.com/albums/mm263/jdfangman/Dragon/Oriental/Redasiandragon.jpg Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 22:26, 29 January 2009 (UTC) sol I'll be back around 8:00, 8:30. I have a project to do. At 8, go on sol and I will be on soon after to explain. byes Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 23:55, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Maybe You should start off. Achrones150 01:50, 30 January 2009 (UTC) I had fun This training stuff is fun, I guess were becoming friends 5 Tailed Gobi 05:42, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Way ahead of you I read it as you added the sections. Very good job man. Its a great story. Ten Tailed Fox 19:34, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Thats cool. I look forward to seeing how things develop now. Ten Tailed Fox 19:37, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Ya. Me either lol. I am going to relieve A LOOOT of stress by putting that disease in a body, then beating the hell out of it. lol Ten Tailed Fox 19:44, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Hey, once I'm done with my story, could Seireitou possibly fight Tora? Ten Tailed Fox 20:13, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Don't worry about it much. Unlike Ryun, Tora is ruthless. He almost killed Echo when they fought. Plus, he will be far stronger than he is now when he fights you. Ten Tailed Fox 20:19, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Nah, I'll end it long before death sets in ^_^ Ten Tailed Fox 20:24, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah That would be good and one thing, I just say one thing and your all over Kokuangyo =) --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 23:21, 30 January 2009 (UTC) About The Story Do you think somewhere along the line that you could fit the Yokai-Kikan into the story? It was supposed to be dug up and be used by Ryuka. Achrones150 01:06, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Ok, thanks! Achrones150 01:08, 31 January 2009 (UTC) wait do i know this already or what?? i thought we were going to merge training?? lol give one of them (kyashi) a blade with a really anyoying spirit (like tingle) lol --Evan6789 02:09, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Lol What's the name of Kyashi's spirit? Achrones150 02:23, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Ur Trn Ur Trn on the ''"battle" --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 02:27, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Hello Thank you so much for the welcome. Suzaku's and Kokuangyo's Wedding Do you want me to start writing the article about Suzaku's and Kokuangyo's wedding now and say it was after the Shinobi World Tournament or actually start writing it after the Shinobi World Tournament and one more thing, should we put each other on each others user page, because Suzaku and Kokuangyo are marrying each other. --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 15:23, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Ur Trn It's Ur Trn... I guess --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 18:55, 31 January 2009 (UTC) now Enter now. Just go to recent changesd and find Filler-Yaodum Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 21:55, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Ur Trn It's kinda Ur Trn... --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 22:30, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Ur Trn It's Ur Trn --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 01:42, 1 February 2009 (UTC) HEY!!!!! I SAID its your turn!!! Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 03:02, 1 February 2009 (UTC) After a relationship with Unime for that long? What kind of person would you be if you divorced her? I will be honest, I like uperlina, but I'm not trying to do anything funny. You should honestly stay with Unime5bana, who was with you since the beginning. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 03:16, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Well start talkingh to Unime and maybe shell have a reason to get on!! It all comes down to your decision.. and please when your done thinkin about it its ur turn on Yaodum. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 03:25, 1 February 2009 (UTC) My story Hey man. I just have a few things to as of you; 1. I'd like you to go to my story Fighting an Affliction: The Demon put to Rest and see what you think of the first section and leave it on the talk page if thats ok. 2. If you'd like, you can make Seireitou appear where ever you want on the first part, its optional so if you don't want to thats fine. But if you want him to put in any input in the story you may. Thanks for your time. Ten Tailed Fox 04:15, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Goddmoding I need to talk to you about goddmoding... GohanRULEZ 08:23, 1 February 2009 (UTC) You explained how Seireitou got all his power and stuff right? but Tupac Shakur doesn't.I don't think thats cool. Your an Administrator,so do you thank you could make a rule saying goddmoding is not allowed on this wiki. GohanRULEZ 09:08, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Valor Valor might make an account here!!! He's talkin to me about it on sol. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 22:12, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Ur Trn... It's still your turn on the wedding RP... --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 02:22, 2 February 2009 (UTC) So... How do we start their wedding,hm? --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 02:32, 2 February 2009 (UTC) What about their wedding presents, given by uh... Ean Erlonomic, the midnight of their wedding day, which would be 1 minute after 11:59 of the day before their wedding day,hm? --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 02:41, 2 February 2009 (UTC) They're jewelry, specifically a necklace for Suzaku and earrings for Kokuangyo, they allow a psychic connection between the two that cannot be interfered with or tapped into. They don't work for anybody else, and they are indestructible. Plus, they can transform into a sword and spear, respectively. See why they were so hard to come by/make? --Cold hard steel 02:45, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Yr Trn... Yr Trn, again... --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 02:59, 2 February 2009 (UTC) yes kinda ................. uh no not really -_-' but you follow him and then help him over come the bankai's draw backs Thats what he is training at all those times--Evan6789 03:11, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Yo! Hey, My part in the second section of my story is done. If you want, you can have Seireitou fight Haifeiru for a paragraph or two. Just don't kill him. Fight on par with him if you do. If you decide to, put it under the section '''The Struggle Deepens'. Thanks. Ten Tailed Fox 19:42, 2 February 2009 (UTC) First, thanks for fighting Haifeiru. I ran into writers block and watching you fight always inspires me somehow ^_^, yes I have seen your new Tsunade page (very interesting and I noticed her chest seems bigger lol). My cuz is doing great. We talked alitte this morning and during the super bowl last night. He was feeling ok and we enjoyed a good few hours of txting back and forth lol. Ten Tailed Fox 19:51, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Sure I'll control Haifeiru. You make the first attack and I'll go from there. Ten Tailed Fox 20:03, 2 February 2009 (UTC) About Kokuangyo and Suzaku... On their pre-wedding day, do they both sleep in the same bed, because after the engagement it's not premarital anymore. --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 21:39, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Yr Trn Yr Trn in the wedding RP --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 22:47, 2 February 2009 (UTC) So... We should decide the guest list for the wedding, just put it in the RP on Yr Trn, which is now. --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 23:00, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Seireitou=Hikaru Himuro Through the Hikami arc, I might play as Seireitou, just so the storyline matches up. Y'know what, just go onto sol and Ill give you detailed instructions. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 23:40, 2 February 2009 (UTC) How about I just put Yr Trn under this post when it's Yr Trn Yr Trn --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 00:06, 3 February 2009 (UTC) It's still yr tr in the wedding RP --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 00:20, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Re: Kyashi was calling Evan weak, because she believed he wasn't worth her time as Sachi was. Achrones150 01:58, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Hm... How should we start their walk down the aisle... --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 02:04, 3 February 2009 (UTC) .... Permission for Ryun to appear in the RP? Ten Tailed Fox 02:13, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Vid How did you out that video up? GohanRULEZ 03:27, 3 February 2009 (UTC) So... What should we do here, should I type in the whole ordeal, which I can't remember because I haven't been at a wedding in a while. --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 21:59, 3 February 2009 (UTC) How about I just put, We are gathered here today and then just put... and then I just go to the I dos, you can do the vows --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 22:43, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Major Question Hey! As you know I am on many different wiki, the newest I'm on is called the Dragonball AF Fanon Wiki, I made a character for Ryun, but I was wondering if I could have permission to create Seireitou on the site as Ryun's rival? Ten Tailed Fox 22:48, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks Ten Tailed Fox 22:52, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Yr Trn... Yr Trn...again...again --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 23:34, 3 February 2009 (UTC) It's over ;)... The wedding is now over, you should check out the ending, I think you'll like it ;) --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 00:05, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Tell me how you like the ending, thanks... --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 00:09, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks... Thanks, I thought of putting that in a while ago, it's a good way to explain how they would have a child, without going into to much detail. and now I crave chocolate... --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 00:17, 4 February 2009 (UTC) One more thing, do you think that Kokuangyo and Suzaku could have a child --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 00:28, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Um What's Japanese for Eighth Demon I need it for their child --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 01:39, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Child Help I need help with Kokuangyo's and Suzaku's Child when it's made: Shokoro Hyuga --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 01:52, 4 February 2009 (UTC) I need your help I'm going to make a mode for Gohan called:"Dragon Butser" I have almost everything,expect it's appearance.I have two pics of what it should look like: Pic 1: Pic 2: Let me know which one you like the best.I will be asking some others. GohanRULEZ 02:10, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Sachi and Seireitou Very very interesting. I like it alot. Good job man. Ten Tailed Fox 04:09, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Hey could I ask you a favor? Ten Tailed Fox 04:34, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Well, I'm the creator of the DBAF fanon (I know, I'm really running two wikis lol) and I'm working on a storyline from scratch. As well as new characters, attacks, locations and villains. While I am gonna be on this site and the CF wiki, I was gonna ask, if you would give me some plot/characters/attack ideas for the storyline. Ten Tailed Fox 05:03, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Sure and thanks. Your really creative and I look forward to seeing your ideas. Ten Tailed Fox 05:14, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Well Well....it kinda looks a bit like her....but she doesn't have as big as boobs as Tsunade. (sweatdrop) Achrones150 10:15, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Truthfully, all of the images for Sachi were found on the Internet. I can find another one, though. Achrones150 19:48, 4 February 2009 (UTC) I think I finally found an image of what Sachi looks like! Yo! l4MORV0sENA This is what I was thinking of using as a DBAF trailer. Watch the whole thing, it actually sounds believable. Ten Tailed Fox 19:17, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Filler- Yaodum Its yur turn. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 01:01, 5 February 2009 (UTC) HEY!!!!!! I SAID ITS '''YOUR TURN ON THE FILLER!!! THE LINK IS ABOVE!!' Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 01:35, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Ok Cya tomorrow. Achrones150 02:20, 5 February 2009 (UTC) hey dude Is it possible to do what u did? Have a Canon-Fanon pairing? For example, Ahatake and Hanabi?--Darknesslover5000 19:33, 5 February 2009 (UTC) erm.. The Peace Requiem currebtly makes no sence. You tell Haizo that he must wear a massk and give up his happiness, but..he kinda dead.. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 22:12, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Also, Its YOUR TURN ON THE FILLER!!!! ACTALY DOOOO SOMETHING!!! Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 22:12, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Question! Does you like this video! Please Reply A.S.A.P.! 1H1rgQTawfQ u5KseerR42s Young Piece 00:37, 6 February 2009 (UTC)